This investigation will use a retrospective design to examine the impact of negative health care experiences and type of attribution on behavioral and emotional outcomes (i.e., health care utilization, health promotion behaviors, cancer treatment compliance, and mood). Participants will include 400 cancer survivors who are < 2 years post-treatment. Analyses will address five main goals. First, we will describe perceptions of health care experiences, patient treatment satisfaction, and the quality of the patient-provider relationship in a diverse sample of patients with a history of cancer diagnosis and treatment. Second, we will investigate the socio-demographic and clinical characteristics that affect health care experiences, patient treatment satisfaction, and the quality of patient-provider relationship in health care settings. Third, we will describe the attributions or causal explanations that cancer survivors make about the occurrence of negative health care experiences in health care settings. Fourth, we will determine whether type of attribution has an impact on behavioral and emotional outcomes. Finally, we will investigate the mechanisms through which current health care experiences and type of attribution about negative health care experiences impact behavioral and emotional outcomes.